The Wind
by FreeHugs0009
Summary: The Wind: The clear never stopping force that is always changing and can never be tamed. Its blows away every color and leaves the sky a blank canvas ready to be re-painted.
1. Chapter 1

The Cage

When I was younger I always wondered why I was put in a cage and the other kids got to go out and walk around. They even got to go out side and not be placed in a cage. When I was placed out side I was still trapped behind the cold mettle bars in a corner of the large grass area. Watching all the other children that share the same fate as me. To be tossed out when this people no longer need you or you were a failed try.

No one went near me. They were to afraid. No one dared go near the girl in the cage. She must be dangerous because shes lucked up when shes out side. She must be a monster if shes lucked in a cage. But that not true. Im human I have emotions Im not dangerous Im no monster. But the still put me in a cage like Im some animal. And thats what everyone treated me as. An animal. Till one day that is.

It was a normal day in this ugly life of a child in this damned life. Needles shoved in your arm injecting unknown liquids that burn ones body as your hurt pumps it through your blood. Many test from reflexes to how mutch poison your body can with stand. The never ending test could drive one to the point of insanity. Then the last test of the day I hated the most. The would force me in to the form that had forced upon my small frail body. The form that makes me fell more like an animal that people treated me as such. The forme of a cat with white fur and dark red eyes that almost look black. The forme had 3 forms to it a forme for a forme. One was for fighting. This forme was the same size as a full grown male liger with sharp claws and razer sharp teeth. The other is small and light quick like a fox this one was used to getting in to small places to get information and other stuff. The third is for hiding to blend it looks just like a normal female house cat.

After a bad day of testing in that form they got mad and just through my small cat body back into my cage out in the big grassy lawn with great force that sent me slamming in to the iron bars. My limp weak body landed on the cold grown with a light tump. The dint even bother giving me my daily food.

There was only a few kids out side this time because it was early and everyone was still having test the corner of my eye there was a blond boy that was crouched down like a dog his tung even hung out of his mouth a long scar ran across his face from on cheek to the other right over his nose. Next to him was a pale boy with emotionless blue eyes hidden behind glasses and a white hate covered his blue hair. The blond boy was yelling at him. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the two and concentrating on ignoring the pain.

I was to distracted by my body I never noticed that the two (well one) had stopped arguing a presence of three people had walked up to my cage till the I felt a worm hand gently ran through my chemical coated and dirty fur. Causing my hole body to tenace up.

"_Kufufufu_" A light chuckle floated through the air and in to my hazy ears. "Poor little kitten." The voice said as the had continued to stroke my poor and battered body. "Trapping you up in this cold cage. Treating you like its your fault that your like this. When the fault is there's." I lifted my head up to meet the eyes of the first person to handle me so gently seance I got hear. My dark red eyes met mismatched eyes of red and blue. He was a year or 2 older then me and his hair reminded me mutch of a pineapple. A sickly sweet smile was painted on his lips. The two other boys from before stood a little ways behind him both on ether side of him. "Would you like to join me in getting back at the people that did this to you little kitten and take you out of this cold cage."

By the time he had asked me that one question that would change my life forever I had changed into my human form. His small hand rested on top of my white hair that flowed down to the dirtied floor. My gaze flicked from to two boys standing behind him and back to looking in to the boy who offered me a way out of this dreaded cage and in to the light and be free like the wind. Searching his eyes for any sign of lie. What I found was the truth. And with out and further hesitation I nodded my head in a yes and took his out stretched hand with both my smaller paler ones.

After that I found out the two boys behind him were named Ken and Chikusa or Kakipi as Ken calls him. The boy that offered me freedom was named Mukuro Rokudo.

A while after we escaped our families clutches and are taken in to another mafia family in northern Italy. But not long after that Mukuro used Lancia to kill his own family and other families in norther Italy which led us all to be lucked up into a high security Italian prison witch holds the most powerful mafia criminals. We then carried on to escaping the prison with a couple of pawns with us. There was the twins, Birds a creepy old man that I would rather stay away from, M.M she never liked me she always said that I was slowing her Mukuro-chan down and I had no problems with her she can think what she wants she was just a pawn in our planes to destroy the "insignificant" world. as Mukuro told me. And of corse we had Lancia who was believed to be Mukuro. I had aided them through out the whole thing and still am and I would have happily continue aiding them to the best of my ability's because Mukuro had given me freedom.

Along the way I had tought myself how to play the piano. Its what calmed me down after I had nightmares of the past that I get when Mukuro was gone. So in the Mirror maze at Kokuyo Health land where we where living to move on to our next plane is a huge white piano in the center of all the mirrors. I go there to play and releace stress.

My name is Myra Anemone.

I once was trapped by in a cage but know I am the wind. Unable to be captured and can be as soft as a kitten to as blood thirsty as the Varia.

My family is Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro. I will do anything for them because they have given me my freedom.


	2. Chapter 2: Pets and owners

Pets and Owners

I had always known that I was a toy for him. Thats just how he saw people and I never blamed him. With the life we had suffered through. We were treated like toys. Play things for other people. Like we had no souls just objects that could be tossed to the side once they were done with us.

I was changed and developed for a tool for fighting and killing from the vary beginning even before I was out of my mothers whom. They had rearranged my DNA and some how twisted it together with a cat. So I was seen as a useful weapon in his plan to his world war plane. But I did not mind one bit. As long as I had my freedom and no one tried to tell me what to do.

My mind wondered as I randomly taped the keys on my piano. It has not been to long ago that we broke out of prison. And Im happy that we did being in those cells just brought up unwanted memories. I was restless when I was in there I snapped at the people around me including the ones I call family. I got moved a lot be cause I would always cause a truble. From beating the cell mates to anything else you could do in prison. Till I was moved to my own cell. But that was even worse. I started to attack the men that came and gave me food. At that time I truly felt like a animal.

The sound of severl keys being pushed all at once making a horrid noise snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oi are you listening you little brat." A female voice of M.M said.

"No." I responded bluntly.

"WELL LISTEN YOU LITTLE BRAT." She shouted slamming her fist on my piano. I glared at her from the corner of my eye.

"I have no intention of listening to the likes of someone like you thinking you can tell me what to do. And as long as you keep hitting my piano like that I have no intention on changing my mind ether." I never really minded M.M. Until she started boseing me around like she was better then me because she was normal and thought I was just a pet to everyone. So I just ignored her turning my gaze back to the song I was writing before I was interrupted.

The girl next to me let out an angered growl. "Listen you little brat. You are just a little pet to us. And what do pets do? They listen to there owners." I just continued to ignore her and started at the start of the song singing along with the lyrics in my head.

"The sky

Is dyed with crimson red

That comes out of the darkness

Of what needs to be said

The stars we used to know

No longer glow

Obscured by all the ash that falls like snow

I watched it all

Through the window of my grief

I never dreamed

That I would feel so cold

There...I come for you

All of my hopes are in a shroud of desolation

Dreams I that once had have all been crushed

Now that everything's changed, I have been holding on so desperately

To the precious things

That I cannot protect

'Cause I always break them..."

I pause thinking for a while trying to think of the next words I would use. By now M.M had given up and left steaming like and steam train probably to go whine to Mukuro how Im holding them back the norm. After a few more minutes of messing with words and notes I write down what I think would be best and continued on this time singing out loud with the piano.

"My heart

Is played just like harp

By sinful hands of darkness

With nails oh so sharp

Your voice is like a drug

That makes me numb

It leaves me with no senses,

Deaf and dumb

No matter how we try to win this war

It never ends!

And why must it be me

Who does the fighting?

Even if all the light around us is extinguished

Even if the Earth is turned to dust

I won't ever forget

That tiny wish that burns eternally

It will guide us to a better world, somewhere"

From the corner of my eye I notice a small body pressed against the wall to the right of the piano in the middle next to the door that leads to the Mirror maze the rest of the things that way have been sealed off after some time. The little body had chains on his ankles and hands next to him was a big red book. This boy must be Ranking Fuuta that Mukuro was talking about. Our plane has started then its just in time all we have to get is the info from him.

"there I come for you yeah

Ash Like Snow

is falling down from your sky

Ash Like Snow

Ash like Snow

Ash like snow

Let me hear...

why I have to fight?

And now all of my hopes are in a shroud of desolation

Dreams I that once had have all been crushed

In exchange for the glory that can overcome the choking dark

I have given up the strength I used to protect what I love

(It's falling from your sky)

I don't know what to do...

(Baby I come for you)

Every time that I'm cut by broken shards of what was once a dream

I will reach into the darkness of my heart,

and I will try to find the strength to carry on!

'Cause I've made it this far.."

Once I finish the song I closed the lid of the piano softly. Standing up making the seat slid back with a soft scraping noise. I silently make my way over to the kid and crouch down to his level.

"Oi..." I said as softly as possible trying not to startle the kid. The 9 year old lifted his head and scared brown eyes met my dark red eyes. Looks like Mukuro has not taken him over yet. Poor kid hes scared to death. "Im Myra Anemone did M.M leave you hear?" The boy just nods his head and I let out a irritated sigh. That girl dumped her job on me again most likely. "You hungry?" A loud grumble answered my question. Laughing lightly I stand up and jester for him to fallow me. "Come on kid lets eat." I help him up. looking at him now fully standing I decide to just pick him up and place him on my back. Its faster this way. "We do not have mutch here but lots of junk food so lost of sweets I hope you dont mind. I say as I make my way back up the stairs to the center of the domed strukcher. and placed him on a lounger couch that served as my bed. Going over to little night stand by where the head rest was I opened the top drower. A veriaty of difrente junk food and candies filled it to the brim. I can go a long while with out any food so I just store the stuff that can be stored. Picking up a couple chocolate bars I closed it and went back to the kid. "Here you go." I handed the bars of goodness to him with a smile and went back to my piano and opening it agin and started playing a song called Lacie.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as the kid munched on the first candy bar while shyly looking around. This went on till he finished the last chocolate bar and stumbled over to me and sat next to me on the white bench.

"Myra-onee-chan your really good at playing the piano." He said as he watched my hands now play a song called Truth (Eureka Seven) in amazement. I let a light giggle escape my lips.

"Why thank you Fuuta." Fuuta looked up at me blinking owlishly.

"You know my name?" He asked and I smiled down at him.

"Of coarse I do." I simply said.

"oh..." He went back to my hands on the keys. "How did you learn to play the piano?"

"I learned by doing no one was there to teach me so I tought my self." I was now just pressing random keys because I was getting a little board. No mater how mutch I liked the piano I could never sit still long enough to do just one thing I had to always be moving doing difrent things. So I closed the lid and stood up. I was about to go and get my paints to work on the picture on my wall but the sound of a door opening made me turn around to see Chikusa standing in the door way.

"M.M said the kid was here with you." He said as emotionless as always.

"Yea she left him here after going on a rant on how I was just a pet and I should listen to my owners and that I should be grateful that her Mukuro-chun has not tossed me away yet shes lucky that I dint snap at her." I glared passed him out in the hall.

He let out a sighs. "Mukuro wants to see him." He stated not even caring.

I pouted "Kakipi you soo mean." I sighed and jestered my head over to the piano where he was sitting lightly taping the keys. "Ill bring him over in a while." He said nothing and left going to where he came from. "Fuuta." I called out to the young boy. "Grab your book were going some where." The too of us made our way to where Mukuro was. Having no problem at all through the Mirror maze at all with him on my back.

After a while we had finally made it to the large doors. I knocked like normal and entered with out waiting for an answer weather I could come in or not. When I entered I could see that Ken and Kakipi was there along with M.M who was glaring at me as soon as I entered the room. I just ignored her and walked up to the stage where Mukuro normally sat and slid the young boy off my putting him on the floor.

"Kufufufu and how is my little kitten today?" He asked with his normal playful smile on his face like always.

I smiled at the older boy in front of me. "Quiet like always minuses one time today." I said as I glared at M.M.

"Kufufufu." A amused chuckle escaped his lips. I jumped up on the stage sifting in to my smallist cat form and curled up on to the couch. "Now lets get to biasness shell we." His play full smile grew if any possible bigger as he stared down at the shaking 9 year old boy. I knew that smile and if he dint get what he wanted he would forcfuly take it from you the painful way and enjoy every second of it. But it was nessesary we need to do this to get rid of the mafia for good. "Now all we need is information." Mukuro stated as he ran his hand through my white fur much of a habit of his now not that I mind really.

I could feel glare on my small body. Haha pay back for calling me a pet.

AN: If anyone is wondering why Myra is like the wind its because shes Bipolar and she changes a lot like the wind so yea. She also never really has stopped moving seance she was set free by Mukuro. She might be devoted to Mukuro but she not really on anyones side shes just there she dose what she wants but when its Mukuro shell do it. Like with Fuuta shes nice to him when he is ment to be a hostage she gives him food and dosnt threaten him. And her cat forms are difrent to one is like a soft breeze on a nice day the other is like a tornado and one is like you can barly feel its presence.

Yea I know Mukuro is a OOC but Im working on him its been a while science i watched KHR ill probly go back and watch it so yea.

a bitch plain and simple shes bugs me so yea. And if you commit how ooc she is its just how i saw her. She pissed me off after she slapped Chrome. I mean come on how can you slap Chrome it like kicking a sick puppy. Yea my ranting is over :)

I dont own PH E7 KHR Gundom 00


	3. Chapter 3: No Sleep

No Sleep

I glanced at the now mind controlled Fuuta sitting on the bench next to me just looking at the black and white keys before him. Letting a soft sigh I tried to pay attention to the music I was making with my slim fingers. Truth be told I couldn't. And it was because of the brown haired boy sitting next to me.

Its been a couple days maybe about 5 or so and he hasn't slept once at all not a wink. And because of that I cant sleep ether. Each time I tried to I could feel his emotionless eyes staring into my back. I felt bad for sleeping in front of him.

So I can play my piano with out messing up or spacing out damn it. And I need to play the piano badly to calm me down and there's no way Im going to go talk to Mukuro. I still refuse to talk to him for what happened the day we switched planes.

*Flash back*

_"So were changing our planes?" I asked from my spot on the ground watching Ken though the bowling ball down the lanes. My bottom lip sticked out in a pout as the ball hit all the pins down._

_ Mukuro let out his normal chuckle and replied. "Yes we are. Because the ranking boy is not giving the information we desire to locate the 10 Generation boss of the Vongola Famiglia. We shall lure him out by playing a little game." His playful smile grew as he let out another one of his chuckles._

_ "I cant wait." I smiled. "I have not been out of this place for a while Im starting to get restless." I said as I sat back down from my turn. Smiling a smug smile over to Ken as my points went higher then his. He let out a growl and stumped back up to the lane and took his turn. Missing a couple pins. "So how many people will we be dealing with now." I glanced over at the older boy sitting on the couch._

_ "Im afraid you wont be going out just yet my little kitten." He said not sounding sorry at all. "Just Ken and Chikusa this time."_

_ "Why not!" I yelled standing up glaring at the blue headed teen. "Im just as good as them. I bet I could even get it done faster."_

_ "Hey!" Ken barked in protested. "I could get it done just as fast as you." He growled._

_ "Because you'll just slow us down you damn cat." M.M stated from behind me. "Now be a good little pet and listen to your owner." I whipped around and glared at her with my cat like red eyes. The light from the window lighting them up so they looked more red then there normally black is red color._

_ "Say that again and Ill rip your tongue out you band freak." I hissed at her. I wont deal with her crap right now._

_ "Kufufufu." Mukuro just chuckled. "Oya Oya calm down Myra. You know full well that I know what you can do its just that I do not want to use you just yet my little kitten."_

_ "But I wanna help with this. I hate the mafia just as mutch as you do please let me help." I whipped around to look at him in the eyes ignoring the red head in the door way._

_ He chuckled once again. "My little kitten I know vary well about your hate but nows not your time." He smiled at me with a sickly sweet smile that was always on his face mocking the whole world and everyone that lived._

_ "Stop begging like a stray you damn cat." M.M hissed. Walking in to the room. A low growl made its way out of my mouth as I glared at her before walking out of the room glaring at the pineapple head before slamming the door shut. Brushing past Chiskusa catching something about taking a shower. The neat freak._

*Flash back over*

I pouted as I randomly pushed some keys. Listening that the beautiful noise that came from it. It wasn't just that I wanted out of this stupid place I want to help the people I consider family. I know they can do it by their self but still I worry about them. Kens big mouth might give them away or the will be out numbered or or...

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed thorough the dome building. Letting my hands drift back down from my now red cheeks to the keys.

What am I thinking this is Ken and Kakipi Im thinking about. "They'll be fine. We'll get the boy to take the bait and come out here Mukuro will take over him and well destroy the mafia and then will start a world war like Mukuro said we were. Its just the loss of sleep" I said out loud nodding firmly. Trying to calm my nerves while rubbing the bridge of my nose.

_ Then why dose a small part of me feel like something bads about to happen soon._

_**AN: Short one this time haha sorry :). Just more of M.M being a total bitch she is...you can tell I hate her VARY mutch so.**_

_**I still cant get Mukuro right but im trying I never really written his kind of personality before. So just wait Ill keep trying.**_

_**Umm About her feelings about the mafia she says she hates them but in truth she just hates the people who did the things to her and her 'family'. In this chapter you see a bit meaner side of Myra and how she kind of feels bad about what they did to Fuuta so yea.**_

_**Next chapter I think I will add a little about how she came across the piano and when she had time to learn it.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews sofar and keep it up. Tell me what I did wrong tell me what you wanna know what I could do to make it better spelling gammer and stuff.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Memories of a Piano

The Memories of a Piano

My long pale fingers danced gracefully along the smooth black and white keys. The sweet noise drifted quietly in the dome like building making it sound louder then it really was. The moon light drifted through the holes in the sealing of the old building bouncing off of the mirrors and colored glass that hung from the rounded sealing. To most people it would be a beautiful sight but if the knew what the one who was playing the beautiful white piano that seemed to glow in the dark interment of the abandoned Health land they would think difrent.

I was playing the first song I had ever played. It was a sad Latin lullaby called Lala's Lullaby ( man haha I don't realy know the name of the song so lets go with that.). This song reminded me of the short time we spent with the family in north Italy where I had taught myself to play the piano. It wasn't easy but I did it.

*Flash back*

_"And here is your knew home little one." The tall man who so happened to be the boss of the family said putting a large hand on Mukuro's head. I sat in his arms in my cat form. My dark red eyes scanned the green area in front of the huge building that we would be staying for now. The man had welcomed Mukuro into his mafia family because he liked the look in his blue and red eyes. The man had introduced him to the family and a man named Lancia. He was the reason we where hear._

_ It was during the tour that Lancia was giving us when I heard the piano the first time close up. The music drifted through a cracked open door and down the hall way that we where passing. My ears twitch and squirmed out of the hold that Mukuro had on me and raced down the hallway my claws making clicking sounds on the wooden flooring. Pushing the door open to a room with shiny black tile floor to sealing windows with black drapes pulled to the side letting the afternoon sun light up the room. There was a white wood coffee table in between two indigo love seats. in the middle by a fire place. And in the corner closest to the windows was a large white piano shining in the light. A girl in her mid 20s with long blond hair and bright violet eyes sat next to a boy about my age with brown hair that stuck up every direction. His own pair of violet eyes but a shade lighter watched the girls pale fingers dance along the keys._

_ I slowly walked up to the two in my cat form. My dark eyes shined red in the light watched in amazement my ears perked up in the air listening to the lulling music that came out as she pushed the keys. I turned my eyes to examining the musical insterment that I had only seen through glass while walking down the street. The golden keys shown at the bottom as her feet pressed down on them._

_ I was so into looking at the piano my it took me a while to notice the music had stopped and I once again in arms of someone. Looking up my red eyes met miss matched eyes of Mukuro staring down at me. As soon as our eyes meet we looked away to Lancia who began to talk to the blond._

_ "Im sorry to barge in in the middle of your practice with Bryce, Fania" The older women just smiled politely._

_ "Its alright we were almost done anyways Lancia." She closed the cover. "Now who might you be?" She asked Mukuro._

_ "Ah Im sorry...Fania, Bryce this is Mukuro the boss has adopted him into the family. Mukuro this is Fania and Bryce the will be staying here under the pertecton of our family for the time being." Lancia said._

_ "Its nice to meet you Mukuro, dose that cat belong to you?"_

_ "Its nice to meet you too Miss Fania." Mukuro greeted back with fake politeness. "Why yes she belongs to me her name is Myra. I must say I am quite sorry for her interrupting you two. She just got out of my grip." He smiled. His acting skills were really good._

_ "Like I said before its alright. How about I play a song for welcoming you and Myra in to the family." She turned back to the keys and I once again got out of Mukuro's light grip and padded over to the bench leeping up and sitting on the other side of Fania and watched as she did her magic._

_ After that day I went to that vary same room when I was done with Mukuro had ordered me to do and watched as the practice picking up little peaces of there lessons and when everyone was sleeping I would sneak back there at night an fill in the blanks of what I missed. This went on till the day Mukuro had ordered brain washed Lancia to kill his own family. That day I was doing my normal vary well aware that just a couple floors down that this whole family was being killed and this two had no idea because the walls where sound prof and the door was locked from the inside so no one could get in. Sitting next to the blond watching the boy struggle with the notes._

_ "No no no your not doing it right Bryce here let me show you." She gently swatted the boys tan hands away from the keys and took control. The piece was soft and quiet but sad. "This is how you play Lalas Lullaby." And so it began. It was beautiful but it became more beautiful when she started singing the Latin words._

"_Lacrimosa dies illa, Qua resurget ex favilla Judicandus homo reus_

_Huic ergo parce, Deus. Pie Jesu Domine Judicandus homo reus_

_Huic ergo parce, Deus. Pie Jesu Domine"_

_ The song wasnt long only 1 minute and 50 seconds long but it was enough to bring tears to some ones eyes. And during that whole time I watched her hands memorized there movements and the notes that went with witch keys. I also memorized the lyrics so I could be just as good as the girl next to me._

_ To be honest I was green with envy. I was envious of the brother and sister. The could do this with out having to hide and do it with each other when I had to wait till dark and to it alone. I could just sit here and watch while they had all the fun. I felt like how I did back at the Estraneo Famiglia but not as bad but still._

_ "What dose that mean big sis?" The brown haired boy asked looking up at his sister with his big violet eyes._

_ Fania let a soft giggle be for answering. "It translates in to something like this." She tured back to the keys and replayed the song this time singing it in words that he could under stand._

" _That sorrowful day, on which will arise from the burning coals Man accused to be judged: therefore, O God, do Thou spare him. _

_Faithful Lord Jesus Man accused to be judged: _

_therefore,O God, do Thou spare him._

_Faithful Lord Jesus"_

_ As soon as she finished the song Lancia busted through the doors and killed them both. That day when were where waiting for the police to come I played the vary same song Fania played Mukuro listening from the couch before we all where taken to prison and chained up in a cage. Frome the vary first day we had gotten into that family. I was treated well even though I was treated as a pet I played with Bryce and the other little kids that stayed at the home I was feed nice food had a nice warm bed people had always been around us. They had treated us as family it would have been nice to stay there but some things need to be given up to get what you want. And we wanted and still want the mafia to be taken down._

*Flash back over*

"_Lacrimosa dies illa, Qua resurget ex favilla Judicandus homo reus_

_Huic ergo parce, Deus. Pie Jesu Domine Judicandus homo reus_

_Huic ergo parce, Deus. Pie Jesu Domine" _

Clapping echoed through out the domed space as the last key was played. "Kufufufu as beautiful as the first time you had played that song my little kitten." Mukuros chuckle filled the room. "Now will you talk to me now?" He asked as he sat next to me on the white bench. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and pouted looking away making a smale 'humph' when I saw him staring at me with his normal smile. "Would you talk to me if I said I havesomethingfor you to do?" I whipped my head around to him and looked him in the eye trying to find any hint of a lie even if I already knew that it was impossible to do that you could never tell when he was telling the truth or not.

"Depends." I simply said taping the keys lightly.

"I need you to lead someone here for the next step of our little game." He chuckled. "And I need you to do that seeing that it wont be to suspisuse seeing someone running after a cat rather then a person."

I pouted at being called a cat yeah I can turn in to a cat but still Im a person. But it was better then staying here and doing nothing. I looked at Mukuro and smiled. "I guess I could do that. But on one condision though." I rose one finger up and he arched a eye brow at me. "Some one els has to watched the zombi I cant get any sleep having him here watching me with those blank eyes." I pouted pointing at Fuuta that was sitting on one of the few chairs that you could still sit on.

"Kufufufufu" He just laughed. "Vary well Ill drop him off at M.M's room. Ill tell you what is need to be done tomorrow so get some sleep I need you at your best tomorrow if your going to be useful." He gave one last chuckle and walked out with the brown haired kid and all I could think was.

"Finally a good night sleep."

**AN: And there you go how she started the piano yea I know a bad summery of that but I dint really feel like getting her to attached with the two siblings the only thing that she felt for them was Envy so yea.**

**Im still working on Mukuro in this one I think he was to...nice I guess but come one sure that he thinks as everyone as toys but he has to be nice to people that went through experiments to. Prof In when he was fighting Daemon Spade he says that Ken Fran Kakapi Chrome and dare a say it M.M where apart of him and not well I cant remember but yea that what he says and After he said that Daemon thinks that it was greater then emotional attachment so yea...I hope that made seance and hopefully who ever is reading this has read that fare in the Manga. But Im still getting him wrong and Ill keep trying.**

**Next Chapter Kyoya Hibari is in it so there is another person im going to have truable writing.**

**Sorry for miss spellings wrong words or grammar mistakes. And I do not own man and KHR**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fun of The Chase

The Fun of The Chase

What is it about chases that makes your blood pump faster before it even starts the adrenalin that makes your body shake. Is it the thought of the wind blowing in your face while everyone you pace by turn to fuzzy blubes that blend into the buildings and wild life behind them. That you could get caught at anytime? That if you make one wrong move you could die or worse? What ever it is its making my blood pump and Im still hunting for my pray for today.

I swiftly moved through the shadows looking for the one man that Mukuro needs. A boy named Kyoya Hibari the strongest person on our list of people the head of Namimori Middle Discipline Committee. It was really earl the sun was just barely making its self known in the sky. Apparently he was already here in Kokuyo looking for us. Now all I have to do is find him and get him to Kokuyo Land some how.

It was almost noon when I finally found my pray. He was in an ally way beating people for information not a bad idea but the only down side to his plane is he beat them a bit too mutch. But thats not my problem. My problem is how to get him to where I want him. I narrowed my red eyes at the black haired teen. According to what Ken and Kakapi heard while they where at Namimori that he was protective of his arm band so maybe if I could get a hold of it then I can lead him to Kokuyo Land.

Shifting from my house cat mood to my speed mood I crouched down ready to pounce.

3...2...1...Go

As soon as he turned around I lunged for the band around his arm grabbing it between my jaws and some how getting it off with out having to tare it off. Landing on gently on my feet in front of the teen I flicked my tail mocking him and looked back at him straite in the eyes narrowing them at him daring him to try to take it. Challenging him. And so the chase began.

Cars honked there horns as we darted across the roads a few screeches of tiers once in a while. Sounds of trash cans being knocked over as I jumped over fences that blocked my way in ally ways. The sounds of his feet hitting the pavement as he chased after me could all be heard muffled by my heart pumping in my ears. This is the fun of the chase that I love so mutch. The speed you go doing anything to get away making fast choices with out slowing down.

Soon we where on the abandon road that lead to Kokuyo Land and I was surprised that he was still chasing me I thought I would have to do a lot more. I took a quick glance back at him to see he was keeping up just fun. So I speed up just to have a little fun and to get there faster so he wont become bored of our little challenge.

Not longer later I was at the front gate with slowing down and with a single leap I was on the other side. Siting down waiting for the 'cat' in our little game to get here. His arm band still dangling from my mouth. Backing up a little as Hibari proceeded to jump over the gate like I did not so long ago. When he landed we just sat there staring at each other daring the other to make the next move.

What felt like minutes he made the first move lunging at where my small cat body sat with a pair of tonfas that seemed to come out of nowhere. With a loud thud the metal weapons hit the dirt ground. And with out giving another second I darted for the opened doors to the large white building. And the chase started again. Stopping hear and there so he could beat a few other people we had gotten to join our group him saying it was because the were crowding.

Finally after long hallways (Dont you just hate long hallways expesiuly in scary games like FEAR and Dead space and difrent stuff like that) and many stops we had finally made it to the theater where Mukuro waits. Ducking in to a small hole near the large doors entering the large open area not seconds latter my little friend entered. Dropping his arm band in the middle of the room and walking to the sofa sat in the shadowed room. Shifting back into my human form.

"Kufufufu." He chuckled not even glancing at me keeping an eye on the perfect that was now adjusting his arm band with his normal smile. I took a seat next to him watching the show begin with a few word between the two and the dark room lighting up pink as a sakura tree came out of no where. (Not writing this part you know what happens.) All I could think was this was going to be a good fight a tofan wilding vampire perfect vs a blood thirsty pineapple now wheres the popcorn?

_AN: Yea not so sure about this one. I don't thing Hibari would chase a cat all that way just for a arm band. But I had to get him there some how because I don't think it says how he found out that Mukuro was at Kokuyo Land now do they? I cant remember but oh well. Is Hibari even perfective of his arm band because in the manga when they where having the arm band fight it seemed imprtent to him because he said it represented his pride or something. And a little humer well what I try with humer most people have already did those jokes but I felt like putting it in there._

_Thanks again for the Reviews they really help on tweaking on whats wrong in the story and what I could do better stuff like that._

_I think I might be getting a new computer soon because the one I have has a large crack going across the screen and its really annoying so that would mean I might by a better writing program one with grammar check and a better spelling check because the program I have right now just has a spelling check and its really bad one._

_I think this is about my third chapter today I dont know all I know is that Im board so Im just typing while waiting for other stories to update_


	6. Chapter 6: The Little Things

The Little Things

I not so lightly dropped the raven haired beaten body on the ground in a secret room made by illusions by Mukuro. Uttering under my breath cursing how I always get stuck with jobs like this and how this boy better be damn happy Im so nice enough that I would even work on his injuries as I started checking what needed to be done first on the older boys body.

~Flash back~

_I watched as the now beaten Kyoya Hibari's body fall to the ground with a pout on my lips. It was a good fight but still I was hoping for mutch more. Then again Mukuro did cheat using his illusions to bring up Sakuras who knew that there was a thing where you couldn't move in front of a tree._

_ "Well that dint last vary long." I muttered getting up walking over to the limp boy nudging him lightly with my foot. "What do you plane to do with him seance you left him alive?" I asked looking over to the blue haired boy. All I got was a chuckle of Kufufufu._

_ "That is not important right now Myra." He stated his smile growing. "Now I don't want you to take him to the secret room." He said talking a glance at his victims bloodied state with a vary amused glint in his eyes._

_ "Tch like hell Im listening to you." I glared at him once more before lifting the limp teens body putting one arm around my neck. "Damn this boys heavier that he looks." I noted as I dragged him out the door slamming it shut with my foot behind me._

_ It wasn't till I got half way down the long hall way leading to the theater area that I realized what just happened._

_ "Damn it!" I cursed out loud my voice bouncing off the walls. I had done it again and he was just ordering me around with that damn revers thing what ever. He knows I hate being told what to do and if someone says not to I would do it and if they say do it I wouldn't and he was using it to make me do something. I was fuming as I walked down the hall glaring at the thin air ahead of me._

_ I swear I could hear Mukuros chuckles mocking me all the way till I had finally gotten out of the area._

~Flash back over~

I snapped out of my thinking just in time to catch a tonfa before it could hit me right in the face. The blow sent a sharp pain through my nerves all the way up my arm. Letting out a low whistle I looked from the tonfa to the glaring bluish gray eyes of the perfect as he put more pressure. "Even after that beating you can still move non the less hit that hard." I commented dryly. "Now sit back down so I can fix your injuries." I commanded and his glare got darker.

"Are you ordering me around herbivore?" He grunted out sounding pissed.

"Why yes I am now sit down and shut up you idiot." I glared right back not one bit afraid of the feeling he was giving out right now witch was a killing intent.

"I'll bite you to death." He hissed out thrusting his other arm out aiming for the side of my head. I caught his arm before it could hit lifting my foot of the ground and kicking him in the chest sending him down to the ground.

"Do you need to get your hearing checked or something you damn bird I said shut up and site down and let me look at your injuries. If you plane to attack that blue pineapple head again youll need to be in a better condition. In the state your in now you'll most likely die before you could even start the battle!" I glared down at him letting all my anger out on him. I was sure this would work from what I heard he was never defeated before his match with Mukuro so it was a blow to his pride so he would most likely try to 'bite Mukuro to death' as he would put it again.

The raven haired teen glared at me for a while be for making a grunting noise and dropped his only tofan the other one fell out of his grip just out side of this isolated room. I smirked proudly glade I had won against the hot headed skylark and got to working on his injuries.

The time spent treating his injures was not a quiet one. I was still mad at what happened earlier. And I was once again in charge of taking care of some one. Why cant some one else do it. I under stand if Ken and Kakapi were not able to do it because they where consecrating on getting the guys on our list but they should have time now they had gotten the top person on the list but I think they where going after #3 and #2 soon. Then what about M.M she dose nothing but sit around reading this damn magazines about fashion and what not why cant she get off her lazy ass and do something for a change and shes the one that says Im slowing them down. Just wait till I finally snap and rip off that damn head of hers.

So here I sit patching up a pissed of vampire perfect uttering curses and threats under my breath. Till my compony finally had finally decided he had enough.

"Be quiet herbivore." He hissed glaring at me darkly. You could just see the irritation seeping out of him. I glared back just as pissed but non the less stopped because by the time I had cooled off some.

A soft flapping noise of wings snapped me out of my glaring. With the flapping came extra wight on my head. A soft smile came to my lips as I stopped my work on the boy and reached up a pale hand already knowing what was on my head.

My long fingers came in contact with the fuzzy ball of feathers of one of Birds birds. That was one of the up sides of having that perverted old man here. It was his birds they where all so nice despite there owner. Even if I was a cat they still came by me.

"Hello little one." I whispered softly all my anger gone with just the little yellow birds entrants. I brought the ball of yellow fluff down to my face as I felt his small feet clamp around my fingers. "How are you today." I asked as its warm head nuzzled into my cheek as light chirping answered my question. I nuzzled it back not even caring if Hibari was there. "Ill get you some treats after Im done here so just wait a while." I told the ball of fluff as it flapped its wings lifting off of my finger and flew on top of the older boys head. I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at how funny the bird looked among all the black of the boys hair. To my surprise the blood thirsty boy dint push the small animal away.

With that out of the way I went back to work not even remembering what I was so mad about earlier.

_**AN: Another short chapter. I think Hibari was a little OOC in this because I dont think you would listen to someone non the less a person who was on the side of the first person that had beat him.**_

_**This chapter shows how she effects the difrent elements that paint the sky and how the can effect her. Yes I know that neither clouds or Mist can effect the wind at least to my knowing but still. It also shows a more madder side of her and how fast her moods can change because of little things.**_


End file.
